Stardust
by Meerkatgal156
Summary: This is my first SONGFIC X3  It jumps around time periods, like before Tart left n after, sorry bout that  I know it's not that good :/ but yea lol. T for safety. I also put it as romance and friendship, there isn't exactly romance in it but oh-wellz XD


I decided to do a songfic X3 I don't own the song or Tokyo Mew Mew!

Errrrm I hope you peoplez like it ^-^

Song- Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk.

(Bold stands for song lyrics, regular stands for the story part ^-^)

* * *

**If you be my star**

**I'll be your sky**

**you can hide underneath me and come out at night**

-Pudding's POV-

"Pudding is dinner almost ready!" Taru-taru yelled form the living room. After the last battle three years pasted before the aliens came back, this time staying. Pai lived with Lettuce, they are now going out and Kish is now living in Mint's mansion since Zakuro was too busy to take care of an alien and Ichigo didn't want to have anything to do with Kish living in her house. Mint was the only one left for choice, but honestly I think they enjoy each other's company.

As for Taru-taru, he is now living with me and my siblings. I had no choice but to tell them he was an alien, surprisingly they didn't care.

"It's almost ready, Na no da! Maybe if Taru-taru would get his lazy butt up to help Pudding with dinner it would be done quicker, Na no da!" I yelled back. I heard him groan.

"Fine I can wait!" He yelled. Although we are now fifteen he was as stubborn as ever! But I can't say much since I'm still my old childish self.

**when I turn jet black and you show off your light**

**I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine**

-Tart's POV-

I was starting to get emotional in front of her… My cheeks were burning red and my eyes watery. This was going to be the last time I see her in a while… Or even forever.

"Taru-taru, don't be sad, Na no da! Cheer up we'll see each other again, Na no da… One day…" She said in her cheery voice. I couldn't believe she was so happy during my little dark time.

"I-I miss you…" I said without thinking. Before I knew it Pudding tackled me down in a hug.

"Pudding will miss you too, Na no da!" She said and smiled at me. I couldn't help to smile back. When she smiled it seemed light went ever where and blinded me by its beauty. Her beautiful smile Is what I'm going to miss the most.

**but you can skyrocket away from me**

**and never come back if you find another galaxy**

**far from here with more room to fly**

**just leave me your stardust to remember you by**

-Pudding's POV-

I gazed out my window in my room. The sky was cloud free and the stars were everywhere. I tried to find the brightest star… Maybe he would be on it…

'Taru-taru, please come back soon. Pudding misses you so much, Na no da. It just doesn't feel the same without you. Please leave me a sign so maybe I'll be able to find you… Maybe the star you live on will show me the way, leave me a trail of stardust leading Pudding straight to you. Na no da.' I thought while messing with a candy drop in my hand that was waiting for Taru-taru to eat.

**if you be my boat**

**I'll be your sea**

**a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity**

**ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze**

**I live to make you free**

**I live to make you free**

I was walking home from a hard day of work. I was thinking about the final battle, it's only been a week since the aliens left and the Earth finally at peace. My thoughts were of course of Taru-taru and the final battle and how he turned against Deep Blue.

I started to wonder… What if I was the reason he turned against Deep Blue?

I smiled to myself, if I was the reason why he turned away from Deep Blue does that mean he likes me more than a friend? I smiled even more at this thought remembering how cute he looked when he got mad and the time we were stuck under the dome with each other for at least a good two hours or so. After a while my thoughts wondered back to the final battle and how I might have been a part of his final decisions.

'At least I was able to make you free from Deep Blue and helped defeat him. Hopefully your planet is beautiful now.' I thought looking up at the blue sky that had a few clouds drifting in it.

**but you can set sail to the west if you want to**

**and past the horizon till I can't even see you**

**far from here where the beaches are wide**

**just leave me your wake to remember you by**

I waved goodbye to him for the last time and he waved back giving me one more hopeful smile that we will see each other again. I watched as a space ship came out of space and a few feet from Taru-taru. He glanced at me one last time and then teleported away into the ship.

I watched sadly as the ship blasted off into the west taking Taru-taru with it. Before I knew it, the ship was already gone past the horizon way out of my sight.

**if you be my star**

**I'll be your sky**

**you can hide underneath me and come out at night**

**when I turn jet black and you show off your light**

**I live to let you shine**

**I live to let you shine**

-Tart's Pov-

Pudding basically dragged me to the park with her to do a performance.

"You can't make me." I said crossing my arms.

"Pudding can and will, Na no da!" She said smirking and pulling out random props.

"Get ready to move Taru-taru. Na no da." She said and started to breathe fire towards me. I dodged each breath of fire. But she seemed to be trying to miss on purpose…

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled now hovering the air. She just laughed. I flew down and took a prop out and flung it at her, although I purposely went a little off target. She dodged by doing a cart wheel. As I kept throwing this, she kept dodging by doing flips and cart wheels.

By the time I ran out of things to throw a huge crowd had surrounded us and was cheering throwing money at us. Pudding smiled and collected all the money. I could see her shining with happiness, although I was now a little embarrassed I acted so immaturely around her. But she's probably used to it by now.

After the crowd left and everything was put back Pudding hugged me tightly.

"Nee, get off me!" I yelled struggling to get out of her grip, although I knew well and good that I liked it when she hugged me.

"See Pudding get Taru-taru to do the show with her, Na no da!"

"Don't call me that! And whatever, I knew that." I said crossing my arms and she giggled.

**but you can skyrocket away from me**

**and never come back if you find another galaxy**

**far from here with more room to fly**

**just leave me your stardust to remember you by**

**stardust to remember you by**

-Pudding's POV-

I was laid in the grass on top of a hill. Ryou had us Mew Mews go out into a part of japan that hardly had any people and was having some sort of monster problem. It's been two days since we got here and nothing has happened yet. So I decided to go star gazing

Tonight was a prefect night to do so, and I was taking the chance.

I stared up at the sky thinking of Taru-taru. It's been two years since he left and I was now twelve. Although you would think two people having no contact for two years, would probably get over the little crush they had on each other.

Well I didn't know if Taru-taru ever felt the same way I did, but that crush never left. If anything it grew and grew and grew. I knew now that I was in love with him, and no matter how many years it takes, I will wait.

I examined each sparkling dot in the sky, I watched as the little light off it flicked different colors. I smiled as I realized I was able to see the Milky-way since it was perfectly dark, expect for the light the stars themselves are producing.

Although I knew that it was the Milky-way I couldn't help but my imagination to take off.

I imagined that the Milky-way was a path Taru-taru left for me to follow, stardust he left behind so I can find him. To see him one last time…

* * *

Well that's it :3

I honestly love this song, so if you want go look it up on YouTube. Lol also just saying if there are any mistakes in here oh-well I didn't reread it XD


End file.
